


Phoning home

by tielan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Innuendo, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big brother is watching you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoning home

**Author's Note:**

> I believe someone left me the prompt of 'phone sex' and I wrote this ficlet.

Kate starts it as a game. She’s on the phone to Will who’s in the New Delhi Sanctuary with Magnus; it’s been a long morning and the rest of the day is yet to come, and he’s sounding very prim and businesslike on the other end. Agent Zimmerman, at your service, needing this report, thank you, ma’am!

It’s simply irresistable.

"So," she says during a pause in the conversation, pitching her voice low and sultry. "Whatcha wearing?"

There's a choking noise on the other end of the phone. "Don't start with me, Kate."

"You're no fun, Will." She's sorting through the paper manifests Helen files so neatly, looking for the fourteenth of-- "Got it. You want me to fax it through?"

"Yes, thanks." He huffs out a breath and she grins as she moves over to the fax machine and pulls up the number for the New Delhi Sanctuary. "Faxing now."

There's silence for a few seconds as the fax begins its dialling sequence.

"Stop grinning."

Kate bites her lip and forces the laughter out of her voice. "What? You can't even see me!"

"I don't have to." His voice drops. "Big brother is watching you."

"I hope you like the view then. Lace is incredibly itchy in sensitive places." She smirks to herself at the sound of someone quietly choking on the other end of the phone. Gotcha, Zimmerman! "It's sent."

Will has to clear his throat, making her grin even harder. "Right. We're receiving this end. Thanks." Over the line there's the distant sound of a fax machine spitting out pages.

"Hey, no problem. Tell Magnus that we've recorralled the Heffalump - and that Pooh Bear isn't a happy camper."

"I'm wondering if I should ask, or if I'm better off not knowing."

"You know you want to, Z-man." Kate makes it a sensuous purr and is rewarded when he begins to laugh.

"Okay, I'm _definitely_ better off not knowing. Anything else that needs attention right now?"

"I can think of at least one thing." Kate figures she might as well play this riff for all it's worth. "But so far as the Sanctuary goes, nothing."

"Right. We should have this thing cleared up in the next day, so we'll be home by the weekend."

"Sure thing. Have fun."

"Kate?"

"Hm?"

"Just for the record, I'm wearing a pair of black socks. And nothing else. Sweet dreams, Freelander."

And Kate's left listening to the dial tone, her mouth hanging open.


End file.
